


愿你我缠绕

by canlloveyou



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlloveyou/pseuds/canlloveyou
Summary: 在十六岁那年的某一天，海尔森突然发现自己来到了1786年的美洲大陆。他遇到了一个男人，一个刺客，一个神秘的，似乎与他有千丝万缕联系的，深爱他的人。
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

以下内容来自海尔森·E·肯威日记节选内容。这些文稿来自威廉·迈尔斯给我发的邮件，与其他的一些资料一起发过来，我猜他是发错了，不过我读完了，我喜欢这个故事，也喜欢他们在后面的留言，别的我不想多加评判。  
（蕾拉注）  
真该把它出版了！  
（维多利亚注）

1735年12月7日  
我从噩梦中惊醒，又或者我根本没睡着，但我的眼前总是回放着恐怖的事情，虽然我希望能一觉醒来时，发现一切都是梦，我还躺在我的房间里，欢欢喜喜地爬起来去庆祝我的十岁生日，我知道在这一天父亲对我格外宽容，连珍妮都会对我露出微笑。可是我不在我的房间里，它已经被烧毁了，我也没有父亲，他已经躺在棺材里，我更没有姐姐，珍妮此时不知流落何方，也许生不如死。  
我知道母亲整夜都在哭，但我不想去隔壁看她。等天完全亮了再去请求她吃早饭吧，现在日记本就是我最好的朋友。  
昨天是我的生日，但是没有人会庆祝它的，因为在前一天夜里我已经家破人亡。趁着现在精神好些了，我该把那情景写下来，那很可怕，但不该忘记它。  
我是在对生日的兴奋与向往中入睡的，但是夜里我反倒被惊醒了，我听见有人大喊着火了。我很警醒，立刻抓起我的短剑，冲出房门去找父亲母亲。但是我却在大厅里看到了不属于我们家的人，他们戴着化妆舞会里一样的面具，手里拿着刀剑，不知怎的我立刻明白他们是来谋害我父亲的。他们看见了我，有一个男人向我冲过来，像是一座山一样高，黑压压的，我吓得尖叫起来，这个时候不知道从哪里窜出来一个人，我相信他与他们不是一伙的，因为他极力保护我，挡在我前面，抹了第一个人的脖子，然后我听见一声闷哼，火光下，我看见他的腹部中了一刀。我看不见此人的脸，只能闻到浓烈的烟草味道，也听见他粗粝的咳嗽声。“孩子，坚强点，去找你母亲！”这个人说。我转过身冲上楼梯，正看见一个人对着我妈妈挥舞刀剑，不知从哪里来的勇气，举起我的短剑插进了歹徒的眼睛。  
我们听见父亲的男仆在楼上大声疾呼。只是当我不顾母亲拦阻冲上去时，看见的只是倒在血泊里的父亲，乌黑的血污染了他耀眼的金发。  
今天他们要埋葬一切遇难的人。我不知道救我的人是不是也在其中，多半是在了。伯奇先生不让我干预这些事，因为我还是个孩子。  
母亲还在哭，等一下我去陪她吃饭吧。

1735年12月11日  
我们要离开英国了，当然只有我和伯奇先生，现在这个家全靠他支撑，如果我们还算个家的话。母亲留在伦敦。  
这几天只有她召见的时候我才能去见她，她再也不亲我了。现在我即将远行，她也只是站在门口看了看我们，好像伯奇先生才是我的爸爸似的，她只是邻居阿姨。  
我不知道她还是否爱我，我只知道我一无所有。唯有一件事我很清楚，那就是已经有好几个人对我说过的，要坚强。

1741年7月8日  
或者说是1786年3月1日，我也不知道该怎么写了，我经历了这辈子最奇怪的事情。昨晚我还躺在卧室里因为经历了一天的训练而呼呼大睡。伯奇先生总是对我很不满意，他让我很累，压力很大。我们吵了一架，我气咻咻地回到卧室，祈祷明天一整天都见不到他，然后睡着了。  
当我睡醒时，真是完全糊涂了，我发觉我像是小时候在花园里玩的时候一样，躺在一棵树下睡的正香，初春似的气候还有些发冷，冻得我打了个喷嚏，太阳倒是出来了，树叶摇曳着，撒了些细碎的金光在我脸上。有一只兔子蹲在我旁边盯着我看，  
我赶紧爬起来，免得它肚子饿了啃我一口，那我可就破相了。它挺机灵，闪电一般窜远了。我迷茫地打量着四周，这是一片森林，而我在一条清澈的河边，对天发誓我一辈子都没来过这种地方。  
“这太奇怪了！”我大声说，有几只鸟惊得飞了起来，可是没有人回应我。  
要不我还在做梦，要不有人趁我睡觉把我带到了这种地方，哪个听起来都匪夷所思。我还穿着丝绸睡衣呢，真是可怕。而且我昨晚还是在夏天的燥热里，得穿着丝绸睡衣，盖着蚕丝薄被方能入眠，现在居然一下子变成了早春。  
我只花了半分钟，就决定要沿着河流向上走，希望能找到人家，问清楚我到底在哪儿。我心里实在疑惑极了，这里的树似乎都与欧洲不同。  
我真的还在法国吗？

我走了大概一个上午，饥肠辘辘，口干舌燥，但是皇天不负有心人，我终于看见一匹马向这边走来，高兴地挥手致意。马走近后，我才看清马上坐着一个眉清目秀的少妇，她怀里还抱着一个咿呀学语的孩子，她应该是个年轻的温柔的母亲了。可是与之相反的，她穿了一身骑马装，皮革带在腰间绑着一把枪，手警惕地捂着枪套，好像随时准备给谁钻个孔似的。  
“你怎么了，孩子？”她看清看我这幅傻样，才把手挪开，和气地问，“你怎么穿着这样的衣服在这里啊？”  
“我不知道，”我急忙说，“我醒来就在这里了，请问我在哪个国家呢？”  
她盯着我看，大概在评判我脑子是不是有问题。小孩子正对着我咧嘴笑。  
“美国。”她说。  
“……你是指美洲吗？”我有气无力地说。  
“……上马，孩子，我看你需要帮助。”

我们大概在午后抵达了目的地，在对周围一无所知的情况下，我只能选择相信这位女士，她下马的时候，一个脸上脏兮兮的男人出来迎接她，帮她抱着孩子，我猜想这是她丈夫。不知道他在做什么工，搞的这么脏。  
“怎么了，米莉恩，”这个人说，“这少年是谁呀？”  
“我在河边看见这可怜的孩子的，”米莉恩女士说，“他都不知道自己在哪儿，我想他是糊涂了，我要带他去见康纳，也许能找到这孩子的家。”  
“我看行，你把他送过去就回来吃饭吧。”男人说，然后在身上蹭了蹭手（他的衣服也是一样的脏，我看不出这有什么用），抱着孩子进屋去了。米莉恩女士倒是没啥意见，她顶多就是嫌弃地说了句“哎呦”，就带着我一起奔向了我目力可及的一座庄园去了。  
“冒昧的问一句，女士，”我说，“你们提到的康纳先生，是此地的领主吗？”  
米莉恩开始大笑，她的声音吓得两只雀儿扑棱着从草丛飞向天空，我也差点吓得飞起来了。我这辈子都没听过一个女人笑的这么大声。  
“我才不是什么女士，”她笑完了才说，“我只是个猎人，你真是高看我，天哪，还‘女士’。至于康纳，差不多吧，他几乎是我们的领主了，但他为我们做的事情比领主多多了，我们更乐意把他当成一个朋友，可怜的男人，自从他的老师十多年前死了，便孤独的住在达文波特庄园。”  
自然啦，我为我没必要的礼貌与女猎手的质朴而感到羞愧，故而没有多说话，而且我另有难言之隐，我的肚子饿的不行，都快饿哭啦。现在哪怕给我一块黑面包，我也能立刻吞下去。幸好走了没多久，我们就来到了那座庄园，它看起来历时已久，但得到了很好的修缮，这座建筑与法国建筑截然不同，对我来说，充满某种朴素的异国风情。我的女伴下了马，毫不见外地走过去敲了门，我迅速地整理了一下自己的衣服，以便给即将见到的人留个好印象。这身睡衣实在没有什么好整理的，那就整理一下头发吧。  
唉，我这幅模样真是失礼。倘若叫养父看见我这个样子见人，怕不是又要大发雷霆。与此同时我也忍不住猜测着这位康纳乃何许人也。看米莉恩对他尊敬，喜爱又感激的模样，我猜他是个拥有这片土地的绅士，身着考究陈旧的衣服，过着朴素的生活，顶多雇着一两个女佣人，对这片土地上的居民们关怀备至。  
“康纳？”米莉恩一边敲门一边喊道，“嘿，你在吗？这里有个孩子需要帮助！”  
大概过了半分钟，才有人来开门，我不由得揣测起这得是多么偷懒的女佣，然后开门者却大大出乎我的意料。此人年纪大概三十岁上下，肌肉结实，身材高大，我得仰起头来看他，但见他有着深色粗糙的皮肤，比一般人更长狭生硬的脸庞，一对微微发亮的棕黑眼珠，高高的鼻子，紧闭着的坚毅的唇，给我的第一观感就是这是个战士，其次我注意到他是美洲原住民——我没有见过任何一个真正的原住民，但我看过许多流传在上流社会中以这些“野蛮人”为主题的画像，不过我更倾向于他是个混血，有至少一半的白人血统，最后我才发觉一件要命的事——他穿着蓝白色的洗的发黄的刺客袍，他是个刺客。  
“康纳先生，”米莉恩欢天喜地地说，“幸好你在家，你快看看这个孩子，有没有见过？”  
不用她说，他的目光早已转移到我的脸上，他挑起眉毛，我发觉他眼睛里有一些难以察觉的惊讶与怀缅。  
“这哪儿来的孩子呢？”他友善地问。他的声音……不知怎的在我的心弦上拨起了一片涟漪。我不夸张，那是久经世事，饱经沧桑的声音。  
我从未听过这样的嗓音。  
“森林里捡到的，”米莉恩回答，“他看起来有点糊涂，甚至不明白自己在哪个国家，看他的衣服像是个有钱人家的少爷，我也搞不清该送他去哪儿，所以我想……也许你能帮到他。”  
“知道了，”康纳先生——我可能应该尊称他一声大师——说，“这孩子可以先留下，谢谢你，米莉恩，你回家休息吧。”  
没有任何嘘寒问暖，也没有人有一句话是对我说的，女猎手像是交货一样的把我交给了康纳就走了。我慢慢走进房子，康纳在我身后关上了门。  
“你叫什么名字？”他问我。  
“海尔森，”我说，“海尔森·肯威。”  
他沉默了会儿。  
“你多大了呢？”  
“十六岁，先生。”我说。然后他请我坐下，给我倒了一杯茶，我一口气喝干净了，然后他又给我倒了一杯。  
“你饿了。”他说。我对他敏锐的观察力感激涕零。  
“坐着吧，”他说，“我去给你弄点吃的。”

在他去厨房的同时，我在房子里逛了逛，家具摆设陈旧但是擦的很干净，有些东西很明显是最近添置的。我在墙上看到一幅画，画的是一对黑人夫妻与他们的儿子，是全家福。  
为什么这幅画会在这里？我思考着他们与康纳的关系。随意揣测主人家是不太礼貌的，但是又没有人管得住我的大脑。好在康纳没有让我等太久，他很快就回来了，带着面包，腊肉与一碗我也不知道是什么的汤。这些东西一摆上桌子，我就把我学过的用餐礼仪忘的干干净净，直接用手抓起了面包往嘴里塞。康纳似乎觉得不足为奇，甚至帮忙切开腊肉送进我嘴里——上次有人这样喂我吃东西大概要十几年前了，我心里不好意思极了，但是嘴上实在停不下来。我发誓我没有吃过这么香甜的面包，这么有滋有味的腊肉。  
“别着急，喝点汤。”他说，手指温暖地放在我的头发上。我抓起汤匙喝汤，隐隐约约觉得他把我当成了另一个人，也许他自己有个孩子。  
我倒是不介意他把我当做孩子看待。这感觉……很好，他的态度过于自然，我不会为此羞愧。  
我太久没被当做孩子看待了。  
我吃了好多，直到他拦住我。“你吃饱了吗？”他温和地问。我不知道该点头还是该摇头，我也不知道我饱没饱，大概不饿了，可还是想吃点什么。  
蓦然间，有一只温暖的手伸了过来，熨帖的放在我的肚子上，我打了个哆嗦。  
“好了，”他说，“你肚子很鼓了，别吃了，歇歇吧，还有晚饭呢。”  
我遗憾地丢下手里的面包，第一件事想到的是他的手心如此温暖，然后才想到我居然叫一个刺客如此轻易触碰我的要害。我不知道我这是怎么了，只能归结于父亲走的太早了，我想念他，以至于轻易信赖一个与他有些许相同的人。  
我承认我对康纳……非常好奇。因为他是个刺客，而且也是个强壮的，沉默寡言的，饱经风霜，看起来摸爬滚打过的男人。在我短暂的前半生中，上一个与之类似的男人还是我的父亲。而他已经去世六年了。之后我便生活在无趣乏味的世界里，既没有娱乐，也没有任何有意思的人。绅士们的假发我早已看得厌烦，夫人们的扇子挡住的也不过是万千杂绪，唯有社交场合上遇见的几个年轻姑娘们，要不文静可人，要不活泼可爱，尚未完全学会作为一个女人必须学会的心思，能像一股清风一样吹进我的心坎，然而一年也见不了她们两三次，且每次见面都发现有人已经不幸嫁进腐朽惹人厌烦的婚姻里了。最终，我的生活里只剩下书籍，训练，与我早已看的不能更腻烦的伯奇了。  
而康纳与他神秘的庄园，可比那一切有趣多了，不是吗？  
他领着我上楼，像长辈一样亲切地握住我的手，我没有拒绝，任凭他把我带进一个房间，翻出一身米白色的睡衣给我，让我换去在森林里浸湿了露水，沾到了泥土的丝绸睡衣，还给我调了洗澡水。  
“洗洗就睡吧，”他温柔地说，“你的脸色很苍白的。”  
“我想我是走的太累了，”我说，“谢谢你，康纳先生。你不问问我的事情吗？”  
他抬起一只手表示回绝：“不是时候，你需要休息。睡吧，吃晚饭时我会叫醒你。”  
谢天谢地。他走出去以后我立刻脱掉衣服，把自己泡在洗澡水里，泡到昏昏欲睡有淹死在里面的危险，才勉强爬出来擦干自己，穿上睡衣一头扎进床铺。太舒服了，我从来都不知道在床上睡觉是这么美妙的事情。差不多闭上眼我就睡过去了，才懒得思考以后该怎么办。  
大概是睡的太熟了，我连一个梦都没有做，闭上眼时还是下午，睁开眼就已经是晚上了。我躺在被窝里，思忖了一会儿我的处境，又爬起来在房间里乱逛。这是个很老旧的房间，与整栋房子的风格完全一致，墙角放着一张桌子，上面是落了灰的一盘残棋，书架上放了一些哲学著作，我看了眼便收回了目光。  
过了一会儿，康纳便上楼来叫我吃晚饭了。

我在餐桌上把我的经历，事无巨细地讲给他听，然后他告诉我，我一时半会回不去家了，这并不是一个简单的要回到欧洲的问题，而是要从1786年回到1741年的问题。  
我听了这话，瞠目结舌，不知说什么好。我知道事情或许没那么简单，但我决计想不到会这么复杂。  
“没关系，”康纳温和地说，“你可以一直住在这里，直到我们找到办法。”他把鱼子酱推到我面前。“吃吧，上次他们送来的，你喜欢吃这个。”  
我抬起头来看他。  
“我们认识吗？”我说，“你认识以后的我吗？”  
康纳没有说话，他像一棵松树一样安定。我也不再询问。  
不知怎的……我相信他。

晚饭后我问他要了个本子，写下了这些东西，他了然地提供了笔墨，似乎一点也不意外我有写日记的习惯。如果他说他对我事无巨细的了解，我也不会感到意外。  
未来的我到底与他有什么关系？我会与一个刺客建立什么样的联系呢？我不知道，也不在乎，我只知道晚上我躺在床上准备睡觉时，他走进来为我检查了门窗，在床头放了水罐，抚摸着我的额头低声道晚安的时候，我感到前所未有的安宁。我想我太久没有这样被照顾的感觉了。  
我在他眼里看到无限的悲情与悼恸。也许冥冥中注定我来到这里见他。  
经过这样的一天我太累了，就算是下午睡过一觉，我也想赶紧回床上躺着。雷金纳德知道我这么懒散的话可不会赞许我，幸好他管不到1786年。  
把一切都放到明天思考吧。  
tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恭喜这俩人上了全垒。

1786年3月2日  
今天康纳带我去了家园的裁缝铺，那里有一位漂亮的女裁缝，她是那种典型的市井美妇人，自带乡野的粗野与市井的热情，与我之前认识的女士都不相同，她很让人温暖。康纳给我买了两套合适的成衣，让裁缝为我量了尺寸打算给我做套衣服，显然是做好了让我在此长住的准备。我对衣饰要求虽然很高，但在这种情况下也总该迁就一下，有几套寻常衣服穿就满足了，更何况这位女裁缝的眼光与手艺并不算差，我猜她一定很受这里的居民欢迎。  
然后康纳带我在家园逛了逛，认识了一些居民，我们在这儿的旅店吃了顿味道不错的午饭。我问他下午要做什么时，他沉吟了一下，问我想不想去打猎。  
我当然疯狂地点头，也许点的太厉害快把脖子甩断了。我的天，你要是跟我一样在城市里住了半辈子，却曾经有个喜欢讲故事的父亲，你也会和我一样激动的。爱德华活着的时候最喜欢给我讲一些离奇的故事，海洋上的海盗，偏远地区的盗贼，森林深处的猎手。作为一个据说没有接受过系统教育的人，他的文学造诣实在很高，总能让一个简单的故事变得栩栩如生，要不是他这人有点缺乏耐心，大概可以做个小说家。父亲让我对世界充满了好奇，尤其是远离世俗的地方，我坚信那里更容易出现真正的英雄。  
很显然，我得此殊荣，也有机会去森林深处一探究竟了。  
“没想到你会这么高兴，”康纳也很欢喜地说，“还以为你会觉得这很粗鄙。”  
一般来说，猎人确实是粗鄙的行当，可是我自认为算是个超脱世俗的人，所以我总认为猎人是绿林好汉般的传奇人物。  
【海尔森同学你这是典型的中二病还没痊愈】  
“走吧，”他握住我的手，“我们去森林。我想……教给你爬树。”  
“我确实不会爬树，”我说，“实际上我没什么机会……你知道，我之前都在巴黎，那里也没什么树给我爬啊。”  
“其实你攀爬的水平很高，”他说，“只是爬树与爬房顶还是不一样的。我会教给你的。”  
我没吭声。现在我更加肯定他认识我，就目前为止我从来没有在他面前爬过什么房顶，但我没有再问，因为已经明白他不会轻易说出来。康纳不是个坏人，他对我很好，这就够了。  
还需要什么呢？我又不是像伯奇那样喜欢疑心的人。  
总之在康纳的帮助下，我真的爬上了一棵树，这是有史以来的第一次。我不是没有上过高处，可是树上和别的地方是不一样的，你站在危险的树枝上，一只手抚摸着粗糙的，开裂的树皮，身边环绕着薄雾一样的浓绿，迎面吹来的清风带着春季特有的香气，阳光被树叶分割成耀眼的碎片。我只觉得有生以来第一次，我胸口有一块石头被搬走了，一下子舒畅起来，唯有心旷神怡这个词能符合我的心情。康纳握着我的另一只手，叫我不至于不小心跌下去。我很兴奋，直到我发觉扶着树干的手上痒痒的。我扭过头去看，发现有一只毛毛虫在我手背上扭来扭去。  
“哦天哪！”我猛地收回了手疯狂甩动，“这……我的天！”  
康纳一把抓紧了我。  
“海尔森？”他困惑地说，“别乱动！”  
“我没法！”我差不多是在丢人的尖叫了，最可怕的是那只毛虫非常淡定地挂在我皮肤上怎么都甩不掉，“有……有一只虫子！”  
我真的吓得几乎丧失理智，这样下去就是不吓死，我也会摔死。幸好这时康纳抱住了我，捏起那只毛虫远远的抛开。  
“海尔森？别怕，”他紧紧拥抱着我，“没事了，它已经走了，没事了……”  
我缩进他的怀里，他的下巴抵在我的头顶。他真暖和。  
“我不要在这里呆着了。”我嘟囔说。于是康纳很快带着我下去了，他对我的迁就让我不胜感激。  
“那只是毛毛虫而已，”他宽慰我说，他确实把我当成孩子了，“不会咬你，也没有毒。”  
“我知道，”我说，“但看见它那个模样我就……”  
“往好处想，它可以变成蝴蝶呢。”康纳搂住我的肩膀。这感觉很奇妙，从开始爬树他的手就没有离开我的身体，我甚少与人这样亲密接触——好吧，父亲死后根本没人会碰我——不太适应，但又很舒服。他的手总是暖洋洋的，他的姿态里带着保护与照拂。  
“我们去打猎吧。这个季节，应该去打打兔子。”他安慰似的说。  
于是今晚的晚饭，就是炖兔子汤，烤鱼和一些鲜蔬。我在吃上不甚挑剔，但不得不说，这真的是一顿极其美味的晚餐。  
现在我思索起康纳其人，他是何等稳妥而又温和的男人，与他那过于扎眼的个头并不相符。但他身上藏了太多的秘密，首当其冲的就是他与我的关系。他看我的眼神总是充满了爱怜与哀愁，好像我是一片即将飞走的云。  
就写到这里吧，我该睡了。

1786年3月3日  
我得写写昨天晚上发生的事情。  
昨晚我睡下后，不知怎的被吵醒了。等我完全在黑暗里睁开眼睛，首先明白原来是在打雷，其次意识到有人躺在我身边。  
“你醒了吗？”康纳低声说，他的手臂暖洋洋地靠着我，“海尔森，别怕，只是春雷，我知道你怕雷。”  
我嗯了一声，心想我什么时候怕雷了，一时间没有说出别的话来。也许我该问他为什么在我床上，但……我心里隐隐约约明白了什么。我不想直接问他。  
我想……我想保持这样的状态。  
雷声与闪电越来越大，当我把脸向他转过去时，借着闪电的光，我看见了他的脸，和那双出奇温柔的眼睛。我从未告诉过他，我如此喜爱他的脸庞与声音，尽管我与他第一次相见，但我没办法不对他入迷。那张脸……有着难以形容的温暖，也许在别人看来他的五官过于生硬，可不知道为什么，他带给我的只有安心，尤其是他的声音，让我感到某种回家的熟悉。  
我们就这样静静地躺在一起。他的手在被子下找到了我的手，我任由他握紧。  
“海尔森。”他轻声呼唤我。我闭上眼睛，只觉得有一种柔柔的情感回荡在心中。有生以来第一次，我感觉我在爱上一个人。  
雨终于降临了，噼里啪啦地打在窗户上，整个世界都沉浸在淅淅沥沥的声音里。他在被子下吻了我，我没有拒绝。他的嘴唇干燥而柔软。我借着黑暗与雨声挪进他怀里，好像生怕被世界发现一样。他温暖地拥抱着我，我舒适的像是回到了妈妈的肚子里。  
我觉得我到家了。  
然后我们就这样相拥着睡着了。当第二天早上我睁开眼睛时，他还温柔地抱着我，睡的很熟，我喜欢他这幅样子。当我扭过头看向窗外，那里是清清凉凉的小雨，与更加绿意盎然的世界。

1786年3月10日  
我在这里已经住了一星期了。我得说……我爱上了这里的生活。这里没有锦衣玉食与成群的佣人，却也没有任何烦恼与忧愁。这里只有生活，森林，和康纳，以至于我没能想起来写任何一篇日记。我的生活完全简化了，清闲而又充实。只要我想，康纳会在雨天陪我在书房的躺椅里一起读书，我们的双腿自然而然地搭在一起；只要我想，康纳会带我去森林的深处游玩，我们打闹欢笑到筋疲力尽；只要我想，康纳会带我在波士顿的街头闲逛，在熙熙攘攘的人群里紧紧牵着我的手，直到我们满载而归；只要我想……他就会在晚上抱紧我，手指插进我的头发里，或是抚摸着我的后颈，叫我一阵又一阵的战栗。  
我从没拒绝过他的动作。他拥抱我，吻我，对我偶偶低语，我只管在他怀里享用这些温情。他比我大十多岁吧（如果我们不去算真正的年份），他对我来说，实在是体贴又温和，又充满秘密。说真的，要是他多做点别的什么，我不会摇头的……  
多么奇妙，是什么让我对一个相识不过几天的人如此信任与爱恋？  
我们没有谈过这个，却彼此明了心意，我们甚至没有试着研究怎么让我回家，好像注定我会回去一样，就像是我突然出现。唯一要做的事情，就是抓紧享受这些偷来的时光。  
很晚了，我该睡了，他来我房间了。  
【后面字迹潦草】  
我只能尽快写这几笔。他的眼神可不太对劲。天哪我心跳的像只兔子。我想有什么早该发生的事情要发生了。

1786年3月11日  
我……我爱他，天哪，我爱上他了。  
尤其是在昨天晚上之后？  
昨晚我们和平时一样一起上床睡觉。他给我的亲吻却不同寻常。实际上差不多每天晚上他都会吻我，但从未有哪一次吻的这样急切。当他把手伸到我衣服里时，我不仅没有拒绝，还对他做了一样的事。他把我拦腰抱起来就好像拎起一只兔子一样容易。这个男人实在太强壮了。真希望有一天我也能长到他的个头。  
“可以吗？”他低声在我耳边询问，“别害怕……”  
我紧张到说不出话，只好使劲地点头。他把我放在床上，然后激烈地吻我，第一次吻的这样深。我绷紧了身体，注意力全集中在他伸进来的舌头。他简直是要把我吃了。  
要说完全不害怕是假的，毕竟我落在了一个这么强壮还比我年长的男人手心里，但更多的是期待的兴奋。我喜爱他如此急切亲吻我的样子，喜爱他身上的味道，喜爱他粗糙的，抚摸过我身体的手指，喜爱他半长的头发攥在我手心里，他美妙的肌肉在我的手心隆起。他吻我的感觉太好，让我舍不得闭上眼睛，只得睁着眼睛看着他异常沉迷。  
“海尔森……”他低声说，这语气里的痛楚像是衣服里的水可以拧出来。你怎么了，我抚摸着他的脸，你为什么痛苦？  
他亲吻我的脖子，亲吻我的胸膛，然后往下，再往下。我慌乱地揪住他的头发，看了看这幅荒诞不经的行径，便急忙仰起头闭上眼睛，脸上发烫，呻吟声从齿间细碎地冒出来，在无法自拔的快感里昏头昏脑。我的双腿夹住了他的头，他的手伸上来抚摸我的胸膛。  
“康纳，”我喘得几乎说不出话，“上来。”  
他立刻吐出来，爬上我的身体，我伸出手捧住他的脸。我们用鼻尖蹭着彼此，对着对方露出不自知的微笑。我注意到我的手腕与他相比如此纤细，他确实可以对我为所欲为。  
说真的，我求之不得。  
“你想让我怎么做？”他温柔地问，“告诉我，你想要什么？”  
我思索了一下。  
“做你想做的，”我告诉他，“只要你高兴。”  
他的眼神变得诧异起来，我不明白他为什么这样惊讶。正当我思考我是不是说错了什么时，他低下头亲了亲我的嘴唇。  
“那时候你也是这么说的。”  
“那时候，”我低声重复着，“你会告诉我发生了什么吗？这一切？”  
他只是微笑，然后亲吻我。之后的事情我记不清了，一片混沌，但可以肯定的是，当他真的进入我的时候，我把什么都忘了，我的心里只有他。那感觉真的……不可思议。我像是一块黄油一样被他劈开，融化在了他怀里。我们大概可以搂抱着一起变成黏糊糊的……随便什么东西吧，反正最终没人能把水乳交融的我们分开。让我想想……后来他好像还把我抱起来让我坐在他怀里，我有说他的阴茎上像是有什么与我身体连通的开关吗？只要他想，就能让我舒服得通电一样痉挛，我的指甲在他背上挠出好多红印，可我实在克制不了自己。再后来他把我按进床单里，我就像小狗一样撕咬床单，咬了好几个洞，可不这样我就没办法宣泄过量的快感。他给我的太多了让我简直难以经受，然而我又想不起来求饶，一心只想吞下所有的感受。他告诉我他爱我，而我坚信不疑。最后我可能……昏过去了？反正肯定有一阵子失去了意识，醒来时我躺在他怀里，眼睛都睁不开，他紧紧抱着我，看上去像只吃了整头羚羊的狮子一样满足。那一刻我幸福的无以复加，真希望我这头羚羊能永远满足他的肠肚。  
把昨晚的事情全都这样写出来也太超过了，我脸都要烧起来了，天哪……康纳……  
今天早上我睡醒的时候，他在我后面抱着我，不知道为什么他体温总也比我高，让我忍不住往他怀里拱。然后他醒了，我们亲热了一会儿，他就去做早饭了。他真是把我当孩子一样照顾的无微不至。  
一会儿我们还要出去玩呢。

1786年3月17日  
“就算我回去了，我也会再遇见你的吧？”我说这话时，我俩正躺在草地上晒太阳，四处散乱着丢着我们的衣服，希望不会有人路过这里。说真的，我们本来只是出来闲逛的。  
他并不回答我的问题，而是反问我：“你这些天过的开心吗？”  
“这还用问吗，我每天笑的脸都酸了，”我把脸贴在他的肩膀上，“我觉得……从我出生到现在，就没有这么快乐过。”  
康纳若有所思地抚摸着我。  
“我不想和你分开，”我开始跟他撒娇，“我们这样过的多好啊。”  
“海尔森，”康纳对着我摇头，“你还有好多事情要做的。”  
他说的对，我一下子泄气了。这些天我乐不思蜀，简直忘记了自己的名字。我忘记了伯奇，忘记了圣殿骑士，差不多把母亲和珍妮也忘了个干净。是啊，我还有好多事情要做。  
“可我什么时候会回去？”我问，“我们要不要研究一下这件事？虽然实在没有线索。”  
他没吭声。  
“康纳？”我的声音充满怀疑，“你是不是知道什么？”  
他吐出一口气，翻了个身过来抱住我。我突然被他的胸糊了一脸。  
“你得告诉我，”我闷闷地说，“你是不是有线索？”  
“你应该知道先行者神器。”  
“我知道啊，伯奇一直迷恋寻找它们，”我把脸从他胸口挣脱出来方便呼吸，“怎么？跟这个有关系吗？”  
“有一个和先行者有关的钥匙一直埋在房子后面，”康纳说，“就在你上次看到的坟墓里。在你来的前一天晚上，我被某种强光惊醒，发现是从地下传来的。所以我把它挖了出来，它发了一晚上的微光。我不解其意，直到米莉恩把你送来。”  
“你是说是它使我来到这里？”  
“对，但我不知道怎么让你回去。里面居住了一位神灵，她告诉我会有人来见我，别的什么也没说。”  
“啥？”我说，“神灵？莫霍克人的神灵吗？”  
“我不知道，”他摇摇头，“我觉得不是……也许她就是一个先行者……不管怎么样，她的同类曾经出现过，给我指明人生的方向，但我没有再见到那一位，现在来指点我的是一个陌生的人……嗯，就这样。”  
我思索了一会儿。  
“那现在还是什么也不知道啊，根本不知道我什么时候会回去。”  
“你急着回去吗？”  
“不，恰恰相反，”我抬起脸亲他，“我希望晚点回去，越晚越好。”  
他笑了一下，然后猛地翻身压住我。我激动地抱住他，任他在我身上动作。他咬着我的乳尖干我，疼的我倒吸冷气又舍不得打断他。这个坏家伙，第一次这么粗暴的对我，饿极了似的把我乳头咬的咯吱咯吱响。我到底还是拧了他一把作为报复，可就算这样我也不想下手太重……太好了，海尔森·肯威变得婆婆妈妈的了，大概脑子出问题了吧。  
“海尔森，”他在我耳边喃喃细语，“别离开……我……”  
“没关系，”我把腿挂在他腰上，“我还会来找你的，对吧？我还会……”  
我突然意识到一件很糟糕的事情：这个时间点的我没有和他在一起，我不清楚发生了什么，我和他分离了吗？还是……我死了？  
无论如何，我以后还可以遇到他，他却没能得到我……？  
我闭上眼睛，随便他折腾，等他射在我里面，那股战栗的快感消退后我才躺在他怀里问他：“我在哪儿？你知道我什么意思。”  
他没说话。  
“我们分手了？”  
“……别问了，海尔森，这种事没法告诉你。”  
“是谁告诉你这种事不能说的？是那个‘神灵’吗？”  
“别问了……”  
“好吧好吧，”看见他那副为难的样子我心软了，“我们不谈这个了。回家吧，太阳要落山了。”

1786年5月9日  
转眼间我已经在这里生活了两个月了。我一点也不想家，假如伯奇的房子算是“家”的话。  
也许我有一点想吧。大多数时候，养父对我还挺好的。我一直都满怀感激之情，在父亲死去，珍妮失踪后，我的世界分崩离析，是伯奇支撑住了这个世界，是伯奇一直照顾我，保护我。虽说我对他有些行径感到不满……他太沉迷于先行者神器，而有些忽略圣殿骑士的真正理念。虽然我已经切身体会了先行者的力量，但我依然倾向于脚踏实地地改变世界——这点我一定受到了康纳的影响。他就是个意志坚定，十分务实的人——这里的务实仅指平时，绝对不指他的“理想国”。诚然啦，他想建立一个美好的世界，可谁都知道这事儿也许几百年都干不成。康纳自己也清楚这一点，他并不好高骛远，但他愿意耗费一生的时间为一件几百年几千年的功业添一块砖头。  
“我现在已经明白，莽撞没办法加速历史进程，”他总这么说，“我已经不像年轻时那么天真了，可我的理想不会改变。”  
希望我也能成为这样坚定的人，对自己的信仰毫不质疑。我俩的信仰不太一样，但目的还是很一致的。我本以为刺客们都是混乱不堪的代言人，追求着无理的自由，但现在看来并非如此。康纳和我一样，有一颗改变世界的心。说真的，他让我产生了一个奇怪的想法……也许刺客与圣殿骑士应该联合起来改变世界，也许我们可以成为同一个阵营。  
我不知道这行不行得通，毕竟我没听说有人试过。如果有机会，我乐意做第一个吃螃蟹的人。伯奇教的东西不一定全是对的，就像父亲说过的那样，我应该对一切理念持有怀疑的心。  
不过现在，谁管那些破事？我和康纳爱的如火如荼，一刻都不想分开。我心里全是他，他心里也全是我，哪怕我一天二十四小时都躺在他怀里，他也会在梦里呼唤我的名字。他对我这样如痴如狂的爱委实让我感动，我俩就像是一对儿被爱情搞疯的傻子，一天到晚黏在一起，什么傻话都说的出口，什么傻事都干得出来。每次米莉恩女士送一些猎物过来时，都会望着我们俩偷笑，她实在是个好人，但我还是得尽量去忽略她意味深长的笑容。可惜，康纳一点也没有避嫌的意识，在米莉恩面前他也喜欢亲热地搂着我，跟我说悄悄话。最糟糕的一次，米莉恩女士跟我们聊天，提到有一户人家刚搬过来。“你们该去看看热闹，”她说，“他们家的女儿真漂亮的不得了。不知道哪个小伙子能有这种福气。”  
“我会去的，”康纳说，“也许他们需要我的帮助，海尔森就不要去了，如果他家女儿真的很漂亮的话。我一点也不打算让他摊上这种福气。”  
“喂！”我吃惊地大喊道。这家伙简直故意叫我难堪，生怕别人不知道我和他有一腿。米莉恩女士已经大笑起来了，我敢说她脑子里转的某些念头我一辈子也不想知道。康纳这个家伙还冲我眨眼睛，我就知道他是故意的！  
但……虽然难堪，事后想起来还挺甜蜜的，不是吗？  
康纳的爱太多，太丰盛，又太深刻，太义无反顾，简直让我不敢相信世上竟有这样的人，这样的爱，这一切居然会落在我的身上。是否是上帝看我身世坎坷，给我的补偿呢？那我得说，这太珍贵了，我怕我要用更坎坷的命运作为代价。  
但我不会抱怨的。我愿意承受任何的苦难，去换取这样纯粹的爱。世界上大部分人终此一生都不会得到这样的馈赠。我要说，我就是那个幸运儿，哪怕要以把我扔进火山为代价，我也是幸运儿。  
我的所爱如此深爱我，那我还需要什么呢？  
tbc


End file.
